


Dizzily Glittering

by loveandsqualor



Series: The New York Follies [2]
Category: Birdman (2014), Motherless Brooklyn (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandsqualor/pseuds/loveandsqualor
Relationships: Lionel Essrog/Mike Shiner
Series: The New York Follies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853323
Kudos: 5





	Dizzily Glittering

一

令人目眩神迷，她们说。

麦克有着绝对的自信让姑娘们为自己魂牵梦萦。至少，前两周可以。前两周你最多只能见到对方四次：周三的派对，你不小心碰掉她的鞋而她的头发不小心蹭到你的裤腰带，你道歉而她微笑，接下来你们交换写着电话号码脏兮兮的小纸条也许还交换点别的。周六的咖啡馆，你为她兴致缺缺吃了几口的红丝绒买账，你们一边大声讨论斯派克琼斯一边走进电影院（如果情况更好，可以去舞厅），你们分别，你为她房门前的脚垫多添点灰尘，那上面写着家，甜蜜的家。周日的酒吧，你们点了一杯牛仔一杯马丁尼，而后你开始喝纯威士忌，她开始在卫生间扯下内裤。周一早上你醒来看见她给你做的早饭，做的不怎么样但至少还是热的，还有一张压在你帽子底下的字条：出去记得锁门，爱你的艾琳，亲亲。

或者不一定是艾琳。随便什么名字，哪个名字都行，麦克不是很在乎，他的绝对自信里包括这一块：名字不会影响对方的判断，外表才会。当然在床上起不来也会。他健身，但不去健身房，他不屑于和满身疙瘩的乐观主义者坐在一条椅子上闻他们的汗味儿，在家就挺好。他也想过去参加哪个拳击俱乐部，不把对方打到头壳拼不回一个就不能翻出拳击台的那种，不到嘴里的铁锈味儿和着蛋白和胡椒粉招呼到嗓子里才能清醒的地步不分胜负的那种……但他最后还是没去。家，甜蜜的家。在家里他只需要一面正好衬他的落地镜，堆成山的自以为有着真知灼见人们的来信，上周寄来的崭新的剧本（带着那些从象牙塔里想破了头的创作者的臭味），只这些他就能活得好好的。烤箱定时器坏了也能烤面包片，没剥干净的橘子也可以被塞进嘴里，盒装牛奶的保质期是到昨天还是上星期都没有关系。很简单，因为在家里他只需忍受他自己——这时那种忍受就能变成享受。在台上的时候也是这样，幕布拉起来其他人都得扯着嘴角忍受他，于是他只需忍受他自己。

令人目眩神迷，他总听他们这么说。真正的演员知道如何操观众，知道怎么让人坐在台下高潮。

二

麦克问莱昂内尔是否在台下高潮过。莱昂内尔这时正边躲开行人边用橙汁把三明治往自己胃里顺，显然没跟上他，不管是脚步还是思路。莱昂内尔难堪地请求他重复一遍。对于麦克这不是什么新鲜事，很多人请求他重复刚刚说过的话，解释说因为他说的太快了。他说的没那么快，但可能确实太直接。人们问他并不是因为真的没听清，他们听得一清二楚，说不定今天晚上躺在床上还可以一个元音都不差地回放个三五遍。他们只想在他重复的时候从空空如也的脑子里搜刮出一些勉强自洽的话用以回答。

麦克纡尊降贵地为莱昂内尔重复了一遍：你在台下看戏的时候，有为我高潮过吗？他们有。说的时候他扬扬下巴，指着经过的剧院门口穿着光面马丁靴、拿着纸笔郁郁寡欢的青年评论家。

你知道人们，嘶！你知道我不会做那种事。

哪种事？为我高潮吗？还是看戏的时候高潮？哪种事你不会做？

迈克尔。莱昂内尔叫他的全名，鼻音有点重，声音听起来黏腻得有点恶心。麦克觉得他橙汁喝得太多了，那会把他的嗓子都缝在一起。迈克尔，别问我蠢问题。

麦克从不觉得自己蠢。这世上当之无愧的聪明人一只手都数得出来。他自己可能不算聪明人——尽管他并不真的相信如果自己不算聪明人那什么人算——但绝对不蠢。他觉得莱昂内尔也不蠢。这挺罕见：大部分活人在他眼里都蠢得像猪，有些连猪都不如，和他们说话都令麦克感到无法忍耐的头痛，想象一下把钉子锤进你的太阳穴还要用螺丝刀拧几下，就是那么痛。在台上和他们串词就好像把吸一口会亮起红色光芒的电子烟，它们的公司还时常标榜“不含尼古丁”，塞到只抽雪茄的人嘴里。味同嚼蜡，面目可憎。莱昂内尔也抽烟，他现在就拿着火柴哆嗦着点烟。他们已经走上台阶站在门口，莱昂内尔让麦克等他抽一根再进去。

我点不着，麦克看着莱昂内尔挣扎了一会儿抬起头，舌头躲着滤嘴含糊地说，你能帮我一下吗？

这个自以为是的混蛋。这个不问一句就自顾自把另一只牙刷塞到自己杯子里的怪人，这个晚上关了灯还要亲一下别人额头才能睡下的娘娘腔，这个非要站在纽约冬天刮着风的大街上用火柴点烟的穷侦探。麦克掏出打火机前心想，他怎么可能明白自己在问他的到底是不是蠢问题？

三

莱昂内尔觉得麦克有点怪，不是说他没有自己也远非正常人的自觉。他不害怕麦克步步紧逼，那些柔软后面藏着刃的话语伤不到他。莱昂内尔见过闪光模样的麦克，可他担心的是除了在舞台上都皱着眉头的麦克。就像他担心那个酒吧老板的女儿，就像他担心孤儿院清洁工的弟弟，一个瘦小又哑巴的小男孩。尽管那时他自己被打得遍体鳞伤走路一瘸一拐。

今天麦克格外奇怪，莱昂内尔举着剧本想，这是他头一次见他忘词。

四

那些麦克以为自己精通的社交手腕：诱骗人类活下去需要的情感支撑，恰到好处的抚摸，安慰的眼泪，以及心口不一的溢美之词……他觉得自己全学会了。他以为他和世界上所有的人一样从零开始学会了表演，而且还是碰巧是个天才：他不仅能对着一个人表演，两个三个人一群人他也能。甚至没有对象，面对黑漆漆的座椅，他也能表演。他能把自己从里到外全都演成另一个人，还能让相机话筒统统相信那个人是活的。

令人目眩神迷，他们都说。麦克，你令人目眩神迷。

可莱昂内尔不表演。

麦克突然对这一切感到厌倦。拉美的黑豹会厌倦身着保护色仍然时时刻刻警觉的变色龙吗？麦克想把房间里那些信封里的废纸都烧掉。他觉得口渴，但同时也想要大笑。莱昂内尔是个穷侦探可好歹也是个侦探，一个侦探竟然对这世界黢黑的外壳心无芥蒂……不，他简直是像冲向深渊的流星一般义无反顾。而宇宙间可传染的顽疾肆虐，英勇的流星就能够幸免吗？

麦克？麦克，还有一段词。

麦克觉得自己的耳鸣从来没像现在这么严重过，活像趴在地上听火车进站。你说什么？他问。

那颗流星旋转着停止了永恒的下坠，重新从深渊中调转方向出现在他眼前。莱昂内尔盯着他的眼睛。词，你少背了，嘶！你少背了一段词。你还记得剩下的吗？

麦克感到目眩。


End file.
